the things you wish hadn't come true always do
by peacebaby44
Summary: what happenes when alicia sucessfuly over throws tpc and is the new Aplha of ocd. with 2 new girls and an ex-lbr, who knows...? uhh-ohh......R&R PLEASEEE!
1. Chapter 1 INTRO

**I OWN NOTHING!!**

**HOPE YOU LIKEE!!**

**XOXO**

**A.**

**PS, r&r puhh-leaseeee!!**

* * *

_**What happens when Alicia's new clique rules **__**BOCD**__** and **__**TPC**__** is out? THIS! happens...?**_

* * *

PERSONALITY CHECK!!

**ALICIA RIVERA:** FInally ruler of BOCD and the queen bee of the school. With her 11th grade boy friend, nothing could be wrong. She fully kicked Massie out and now rules the social sceen. Alicia is loving her new clique. She has theeee best friends ever. Nuh-thinggg!! Could be better. And it will not as long as Alicia has a say in it. But we all know she's never been more clever than Massie, so we'll see what happens...?

**OLIVIA RYAN**: The new beta of BOCD has some learning to do about how to grab a man from your BFF's ex-BFF. We hope she will. But with an Alpha as sneaky and persuasive as Alicia and an EX-Alpha as scary as Massie, we'll see what happens, and what doesn't...

**MAYA ****GREENBERG**: Her mother is a designer so exclusive her clothes only sell for 300 or less. Of course, Maya gets them for free. Moving to BOCD last year was hard, but she's determined to prove to Alicia she can be a better Beta than Olivia can. And from what she can see, it won't be to hard. Olivia's parents are rich from being lawyers, Maya's parents are world famous designers and actors. Maya's parents are divorced, but her father is the host of the show, Top 10 Tabloids of the Week. With her long blonde hair and warm brown eyes, it shouldn't take long. But Olivia's got some tricks of her own...

**KAYLA ****MAYEROWITZ**: Kayla always had trouble fitting in at her old school. She used to be the chubby girl people would talk about with their camp friends when going through the school year book. But over the summer, she changed, and for the better by ahh-lot!

She fits right in with the Fab 5 and loves them like the sisters she never had. Plus she's got her eyes on one start goalie who decided he likes jeans now. Alicia says that her crush is scandalicious, but bye the look of this, it looks like he's got his eyes on someone...ELSE!

**ANASTASIA CARLSON**: Loving her life! She was a nobody till Alicia was looking for her "Claire" aka: her ex-LBR girl in her clique. Now she is gorgeous and all the boys want her, including a certain forbidden one she knows she can see. Too bad she feels the same way. Will this new socialite risk her spot with the most exclusive spot for her love, or will she play it safe, after all, she was there all the times when Alicia got kicked out, and knows now that Alicia is like that, it will probably be harder to get back in.. Uhh-ohh!

* * *

**Chapter 1: its hard being me!!**

Alicia logged onto her screen name and sighed. Another long day of being the new Alpha of BOCD. With Olivia as her beta and Harris as her boyfriend, what could go wrong? She had Kayla, Maya, and Anastasia with her, and she was fine. Kayla and Maya had moved to Westchester right after Alicia had kicked Strawberry and Kori out. They couldn't handle the stress of being the Alpha clique of BOCD, and had annoyed Alicia half to death. Kayla was pretty. She had naturally tan skin all year round and had long, brown curly hair. Her amazing blue eyes were striking and you couldn't help but stare when she walked by doing her usual catwalk. Maya, on the other hand, had long. straight, blond hair and was super skinny. Maya had amazing chocolate brown eyes that made you feel welcome when you spoke to her. And then, there was Anastasia. She had always been there, but when she grew, she lost her baby fat, and suddenly, she was seen. Anastasia had dirty blond long hair and was super tall and skinny. Her face was slim and her skin was flawless. She could pull off everything from Harajuku girls to Target (not like she ever wear it though! AS IF!!) They called themselves the Fabulous Five. They sat at table 6 at lunch, and ehhh-verey one stopped by to say hey at least once a day at lunch. But then there was The Pretty Committee. The girls Alicia had once called her sisters. Her BFF's. But that was so long ago. She had over-thrown Massie Block, and stolen her crown as queen bee. It had been hard for Alicia to let go of her past. From 5th grade on, she and The Pretty Committee had ruled BOCD. She had been one of them. A GLU. But, as much as she missed it sometimes, she couldn't go back. She had her own girls now, and they needed her as much as she needed them. But still, when she would here Olivia say how much she loved being beta, she missed the days she had as Massie's beta. The quick comebacks and the mean remarks. The way she felt when she walked down the hall and she knew people were wishing they were her, (OK, so she still had that, but still... it was different) But now she had her own friday night sleepovers, her own GLU headquarters. TPC had stayed together, but they were minus Blisters now. They still went to parties but not as many now as they used to. The Fab Five was the Alpha Clique now and they made sure that TPC would never be again. Now, Alicia was going out with Harris and everything was finally perfect.

* * *

**The Rivera Estate**

**6:00 pm**

**Friday, January 12**

**Alicia's Room**

Alicia had just finished setting up the 5 trundle beds for her regular Friday night sleepover. She still missed going to Massie's sometimes, but tried not to think about it. Having everyone rely on her at first had been hard. She had trouble always trying to be a good friend, but eventually she realized, Olivia, Maya, Kayla, and Anastasia had to be good friends to her too for it to all work out. She logged onto her screen name, _holagurrl_

**holagurrl: hey girls heyy**

**LIVlovelaugh: hey hey heyy**

**mayameeso: bon jourr**

**Kaylacakes: ciao**

**stasiaXshop: hey babes**

**holagurrl: watsup? ready for 2night?**

**mayameeso: nothing. uhhff- coursee!! :)**

**stasiaXshop:duhhhh**

**LIVlovelaugh:doppp**

**Kaylacakes: mhm. i g2g. online shopping.**

**holagurrl: 5 way call?**

**Kaylacakes: done**

**LIVlovelaugh: done**

**mayameeso: done**

**stasiaXshop: done**

**holagurrl: and done!**

_**holagurrl signed off at 6:11:29 pm**_

_**stasiaXshop signed off at 6:11:32 pm**_

_**LIVlovelaugh signed off at 6:11:35 pm**_

_**Mayameeso signed off at 6:11:38 pm**_

_**Kaylacakes signed off at 6:11:41 pm**_

Alicia picked up her new iPhone and immediately pressed 1 on her speed dial for Olivia, 2 for Kayla, 3 for Maya and 4 for Anastasia. Maya was first to pick up.

"Heyy Leesh", she said calmly.

Next was Anastasia.

"Hey my loves", she said in a raspy voice.

Olivia picked up next.

"Hiya!" she said happily.

And finally Kayla picked up.

"Hey guys, sorry I took so long. I was choosing which Calvin to wear to Derrington's party tomorrow."

"Ehmagawd I heard Massie was invited cause they dated once and now that she's with Josh he maaadeeee Derrik invite her! Ugh how desperate can you geh-tuh?" Alicia reported smoothly.

Olivia was first to speak up

"N-way!", she said. Olivia had had a crush on Josh and hadn't heard he and Massie were together. But they were, and as much as Alicia hated to say this, Massie still had her looks, and wasn't surprised he asked her out, not Olivia. Because Josh hated all things fake, and Gawd knows how much Olivia spent on her nose.

"10 points", Anastasia said calmly.

* * *


	2. I LIKE HIM, AND HE LIKES HER

**CHAPTER 2!!**

**Hopess u likeess!!**

**Xoxo**

**R&R**

**10 riveiw or no more writing!!**

ANASTASIA'S POV

After she had said bye to TFF, she flopped down onto her feather bed with her all white comforter and sighed. Like any other good clique member, she followed her Alpha, but still, sometimes she just wished she could just kiss Harris and get it over with. She hated the feelings she got when ALicia kissed him because although nobody knew, SHE had already kissed him. And when they had finished kissing, Harris had promised to break up with Alicia, but even though she wanted him to, she knew it was pointless, because even if he did, they couldn't be together unless she was out of TFF and THAT!! Was NAWT an option for her. She had been an LBR once and hated it, but if she was a double-crossing-once-popular-LBR, she'd be done in this school. And that would be hell. She had worked so hard when she found out Alicia was looking for an LBR to turn into a TFF and all of it had payed off, but if she got kicked out and all the diets she went on and they gym memberships she got were for nothing, except for to be in for about a year and then get kicked out of TFF she would be soooooo PO'ed. (**AN: PISSED OFF**)

MASSIE'S POV

Alicia was just a wannabe, she told herself over and over, she'll never make it as an Alpha, because it takes more than a fake clique and a few monthes of expirence, it takes work, and dedication, and ahh-lot of starbucks!! But, still, now Massie had Josh and ehh-very one called them Jassie. She lovedd it. Still, there had been some rumors that Alicia's friend Kayla had some feelings for Derrik and she still misses him. Alicia says that Massie has nothing and that she is a better Alpha than Massie, but Massie told her that if Alicia was a better Alpha than George Clooney got married to Paris Hilton. And even though she still has Claire, Kris, and Dyl, she knows Alicia will try to steal the. But we'll see what happenes.

KAYLA'S POV

After Kayla hung up the phone with the rest of the girls, she sat down in he Hammock chair that hung in the reading nook of her room and thought about Derrik, oh, with his shaggy dirty-blonde hair and sweet brown eyes, he was sooo cuh-yooohhtt! She quickly opened her Mac-Book and signed onto iChat. She looked at her buddy list. The she saw that **shortz4life** was on. That was Derrik's screen name. She immediatly clicked on his name.

**Kaylacakes: heyy**

**Shortz4life: hey. Watsup?**

**Kaylacakes: nothingggg... ;) you?**

**Shortz4life: just chillin wish Josh and Cam.**

**Kaylacakes: turn on you iCam so we can iChat**

**Shortz4life: k**

Just then the name **Massiekur** signed on, and asked **shortz4life **to video chat. And much to Kayla's not liking, he said yes. Kayla was mad now. Massie had her chance with Derrik, and they were done. But Kayla was determined now to ruin Massie. She asked Derrik to invite her, and he did. But as soon as Kayla joined, Massie said bye to Derrik, Cam, and Josh, or as she said , "Joshie", and left the video chat.

"So, uh, Kayla, umm, so.." Derrik said.

Cam and Josh looked at eachother and punched Derrik on either side of his arms.

"Aww, come on man, just ask her already," said Cam.

"Yeah man," Josh said.

"Ok, ok, umm, so Kayla," Derrik started.

_EHMAHGAWDDD!!_ She thought, _this is it! He's going to ask me to be his girl friend!_

"Do you think that you could set me up with Maya?"


	3. pleasee!

Hiyaaaa! I know I havnt updated in so long and im sorry. My life has been busy. Promise next week though. Also it would help If I got some encouraging riview because I dont think u guys even read my story anymore. So ya. But please try to riview me and im sorry this is just a note from me. But ya.

Also send me ur ideas u have for my story and what you want to see and I will credit you in the story at the top or bottom of the page.

Xoxo

A.


	4. what you wish you hadn't seen

_**CHAPTER 3! **_

**Ok so I know I haven't written in a while but please I need more riviews. I neeeeeeeeeddd to know what youu guys want to see and I need to know if you guys are reading cause I have homework to do otherwise. And I have a science test tomorow, so pleaseeeeeee I need you to riview for me! ANYYTHINGG you say I will listen to, so please tell me whatcha want!**

**xoxo **

**Hopess you likeess!!**

**A.**

* * *

_Flashback:_

_**Shortz4life: **__so can you set me up with Maya?_

...

* * *

Kayla was furious. She was ready to kill. Maya knew Kayla had liked Derrick since the begging, but she was still so fuhh-lirty with Derrick, and Kayla had always thought it was

stupid cause Derrick was always talking to her, but then, like a montage in her head, she began to see the way Derrick would always talk about Maya. The way he snuck little

glances at her. She had never though of it as much before, but now she was furious. She had for gotten all about Massie and her starting the video chat. She was so mad at

Maya and herself and Derrick. How could Maya have done that to her? How could she have let it happen to herself? And how how HOW had Derrick not realized how much she

liked him. It should have been obvious, Kayla though. She always was nice and laughed at all his jokes even if they weren't funny at all. She always looked nice and was

ALWAYSSS!! Flirty. She even turned down all the other boys who asked her out, hoping Derrick would realize he liked her. She was furious! Suddenly a "plink" woke her out of

her rage.

**Shortz4life: **you there K.?

**Kaylacakes: **no.

**Shortz4life: **so can you please set me up with her? Come on I really like her!

**Kaylacakes: **the truth is... She likes Kemp

Kayla knew this would hurt Derrick. She also knew it wasn't true, but that didn't matter now. All that mattered was that Derrick would be sad, and Kayla would be there to

comfort him, then after about a week or so, he would realize it was Kayla he quote "_really liked_" And she would be happy. Kemp might even start liking Maya, and Maya could

find a way to like him back, and then they would be happy and everything would work out for the best, from Kayla's point of view.

**Shortz4life: **what? But she never even talks to him!

**Kaylacakes: ** because she doesnt know what to say. Shes nervous. She can talk to you because you her friend, but she really like really REALLY REALLYYYYY likes Kemp. I'm sorry, I though you knew.

**Shortz4life: **whatever man. I guess im fine...

**Kaylacakes: **oh Derrick, are you sure your ok, it takes time. Why dont we meet at Slice of Heaven and you can talk to me. OK?

**Shortz4life: **I guess. So ill call you at about 5:30 and we can meet at 6. Ok?

**Kaylacakes: **sure. Just try to be strong and ill c u then kk? bye

_**Kaylacakes has signed off at 5:09:11 pm**_

**Shortz4life: **sure.

* * *

ALICIA'S POV

Alicia sat at her desk and said, "But Harris, why can't we go tonight instead of next week if they gave you the option?"

Harris sighed and though, _Because tonight I'm going out with the girl I love, not the girl who loves me. _But no, Harris had promised Anastasia that he would keep their date a

secret, and so he simply said, "Because Leesh, I have plans with my friends tonight. Were going somewhere where you would hate it. Bad memories you said, at Slice of

Heaven. Were going at around six pm. And I know you wouldnt like it babes."

"Oh, Harris, you're soo sweet!" Alicia cooed, making harris feel horrible.

"Baby, I gotta go. Cam wants to call his friend for something. OK? I love you babes. Call me at around 9-ish at home. Love ya. Bye"

But before Alicia could say the same, Harris hung up. She sighed and called Olivia.

* * *

**6 pm. Slice of Heaven**

Kayla slid into the booth and took the menu's the waitress gave her. She giggled. Her plan was working and she loved it. Soon Derrick would be there. He cry into her shoulder

over cheese pizza and Diet Pepsi. The he would look up and their eyes would meet. It would be that door step moment, and they would kiss passionitly, both loving every

minute of it. Kayla sighed, it would be a perfect night. She checked her watch. 6:05. She looked around, Derrick still wasn't here. While she was looking around, she saw

someone who looked firmiliar. It was Anastasia, and she was kissing someone. The boy looked older and vaugly farmiliar too. His mucels were flexed around her, holding her

tight, like he cared, like she had wanted Derrick to even since she moved here. Then suddenely something in her brain click. Anastasia was kissing ... HARRIS!She quickly took

her sidekick out of her Prada clutch and scrolled through her contacts till she reached the one she was looking for, Alicia.


	5. breakups and messed up make up!

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN WHAT YOU WILL NOT RECOGNIZE!**

**KAYLA'S POV**

_Snap! _ Perfect! She got the picture. She pressed send, and closed her phone. 6:10. Where was derrick? She sighed. He was late. Suddenly, dhr saw a mess of shaggy blond hair out of the corner of her eye. She smiled to herself.

"Hey Dee!"

He made and effort to smile, and said, " Hey Kay, what's up?"

"Come sit, I ordered us a half plain half pepperoni pie. Come on, you can cry on my shoulder."

"Ok. Thanks." He mumbled.

Derrick slid into the booth and leaned his head onto Kayla's shoulder. He sighed. His mind was numb. He had almost loved Kayla when she had first moved here. She was so different from Massie. She laughed openly at others and herself. She didn't care that she used to be chubby. She talked like she didn't care who heard, and on top of it all, she acted normal. She didn't act all aloof and mysterious like the other girls. But somehow, Maya had managed to get his attention off of Kayla, and the she had almost stolen his heart too. But now, he wasn't so sure. He was falling hard for Kayla again, but he still thought Maya was hot. She liked Kemp, and he had no idea who Kayla liked. If only he knew it was he himself who had captured her heart. He looked deep into Kayla's eyes and though, _I love her!_ This thought shocked him more than what was about to shock Kayla. Derrick was overcome with a feeling he had never felt before. Suddenly, he leaned in, getting closer and closer as the seconds passed. Kayla was leaning in too, catching on to what he was about to do. She was so happy! Slowly, their lips met. _Eh. Ma. Gawd !! _Kayla thought excitedly! _We're kissing! My plan worked! EMG!! I can-nawt belivie this!! _Kayla was running out of breath now after about a minute or so, so she started to pull away.

"Sorry," Derrick mumbled, "I just had to know what it was like."

Kayla smiled happily. "Its ok. I've always wanted to know too."

Derrick leaned in again. So did Kayla, and the kissed again.

Alicia looked at her phone. 1 new text, it said. It was a text from Kayla. She opened it, but as soon as she did, she regretted it! On the screen of her hot pink Sidekick 3, there was a picture of Anastasia kissing Harris. Her Harris! His arm was wrapped around her, and she was leaning into him. _That f back-stabbing Bih! _Alicia thought! She was so mad! She was beyond mad. She couldn't believe it! Alicia pressed reply and quickly typed into her phone, _break up the kiss! That little wanna-be! _Looking over her message for a final review, she decided it was perfect. She pressed send, and smiled evily. Anastasia should have known better, but apparently she didn't, so it was time to learn. And Harris, he didn't know what he had coming. Oh, they were in for it! The sent icon popped up on her phone, and Alicia pressed 5 on her speed dial, Anastasia. It rang twice.

"Hullo?" Anastasia answered in a raspy voice.

Maya was sitting in her room, thinking of ways to become the new Beta. She knew Olivia was going to end up in a fight with Alicia, because Kayla had just texted her saying Anastasia had been spotted kissing Harris, and Maya knew that Olivia would want to keep Anastasia in the TFF because she hated breaking up the group, so she would defend Anastasia. So with all the drama and fights, Alicia would be in need of a new Beta, and once she saw how great Maya was as a beta, she would realize Maya was a much better Beta to Alicia, and the position would be permanent.

Kayla smiled. Derrick had walked her all the way home, holding her hand and complimenting her over and over. She smiled and stopped. Standing up on her tip-toes to reach his lips, she gave him a peck and ran off ahead of him. A big smile spread across his face and he ran towards her. She laughed and ran faster. Her night had been perfect. Until she ran into … her!

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU WERE AND LBR BEFORE ME! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING KISSING _MY_ BOYFRIEND!" Alicia screamed into the phone! She was shaking with anger! How dare this girl do this to her! Didn't she know who Alicia was and what she was capable of? Ugh! Her life was so hard!

"I-I'm s-s-s-sorry! I-I-I-Its just that, w-w-well, I, I , I don't know!" Anastasia cried into the phone. Her make-up was smudged and tears rolled down her flawless face. If Harris was here, he would've comforted her, but he had dropped her off about ½ an hour ago. She was alone.

"Bye, Anastasia, for good. I mean, I thought you knew not to double cross me, but I guess you never learned. Oh well, too bad. I guess you just didn't get it. Well, tootels. FOR GOOD!" Alicia said harshly. She hung up the phone and hit number 6 on her speed dial. It rang 3 times before Harris picked up.

"Heyy babe. Whats up? How was your night?" He said sweetly.

"Don't give me that shit, I know you cheated on me with one of my EX-bff's. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? I'm your GIRLFRIEND! Or atleast I _was!_ Ugh! I cant believe I almost loved you! You two timing loser! I hate you! So bye Harris, _forever!_" Alicia snapped her phone shut and grinned wickedly. She couldn't wait for Monday!


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN WHAT YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE!!**

MONDAY; 8:15 AM. THE GREAT LAWN

Alicia marched across the Great Lawn of OCD with her army behind her, Olivia on her right and Kayla and Maya on her left. They strutted confidently across the lawn like supermodels. Anastasia hadn't been picked up that day by the limo, and she wasn't walking with them. In fact, she was cowarding in a small corner on the GL alone. Alicia would've usually been nicer when she was teaching someone a lesson because she had been so hurt by the way Massie had don't it to her, but what Anastasia had done was un-acceptable. Alicia planned on being harsher than Massie, if that was possible.

3rd period science.

Olivia sat down at her usual desk in the back of Mr. Spencer's science classroom. She sighed, then motioned for Dylan to come sit with her. Usually she sat with Anastasia, but she wasn't allowed right now. First she had to talk to Alicia at lunch, and tell her to talk about things with Anastasia. She knew Dylan was b-list, but she was the only other person above c-list and not on Alicia's hate list. Ugh! Olivia hated drama. She also hated her ex-nickname from Alicia, "Faux-livia". Personally, she thought Alicia had changed for the worse since she overthrew Massie. But she also liked it, because Alicia was a good Alpha, and she was her bestie. She only hoped this drama would pass over soon. She took out her silver iPhone, and started tapping the keypad, to start a text convorsation with Kayla.

**OLIVIA: WHT IS GNG 2 HPN LNCH?**

**KAYLA: I DON'T KNOW. WE FIND OUT NEXT PERIOD. UH-OH!**

Olivia smiled at her friends use of full grammer texting.

**OLIVIA: I H8 DRAMA. FEEL BAD FOR THE A'S**

**KAYLA: WELL, ANASTASIA DID ALICIA WRONG. HOPE THIS ALL GETS WORKED OUT SOON. GOTTA GO, MRS. L IS GETTING SUSPICIOUS. XOXO**

**OLIVIA: BYE K.**

Olivia sighed and slipped her iPhone back into its red Prada case. Ugh! Everything was wayyy to complicated! She just hoped things changed, and not for the worse!

**LUNCH. TABLE 18**

Massie sighed. School was getting harder. She still had her girls, but she was NAWT as alpha as she had been with Alicia. Claire was a good beta, but still, she knew she could shop with Alicia and she wouldn't have to but clothes for Alicia too, like she had to do with Claire. Dylan was telling a story about how in science today she had sat with Duh-livia and she had acted all sad and strange. Massie took this as an opportunity to regain her Alpha with a capitol A status. Alicia had stolen it from her, but Massie knew that Alicia had never been quite as clever and good at scheming as her. It was time for pay back.

"girls," Massie began, "I have an idea…"

**LUNCH, TABLE 25**

Alicia looked over at Olivia, she looked sad, like something was bothering her.

"Liv," she started, "whats wrong?"

"Well, I was just wondering, do you really want to be mean to Anastasia?"

"WHAT?!" Alicia screeched!

" Well, see, I think that if you just talked to her, you could-" Olivia said before Alicia interrupted her.

"I have no interest in talking to that back stabbing little whore! Do you UNDERSTAND what she did to me? I mean, how publicly humiliating!"

Olivia couldn't stand this! She was going to take charge and make sure Alicia got her point.

"LEESHA! Listen, I don't expect you to forgive her! Just find out why! Why she did what she did! Just try! Please? For me? Alicia, pleaseeee!? " Olivia begged!

Alicia was touched by her friends concern about the problem, so reluctantly she said, "Fine, only because you begged!"

"Leesha, I love you! Thank you so much!" Olivia exclaimed happily! Everything had worked out the way she had wanted it!

Maya had been listening to the whole conversation, and realized she was going to have to work a lot harder to become a Beta, because listening to what Olivia had just convinced Alicia to do, and how Alicia had just gotten up from their table and walked over to table 6, the table that Anastasia was sitting at today.

**LUNCH, TABLE 6**

"Um, hey," Alicia said awkwardly.

"If you're here to insult me, go ahead. Im already publicly embarrassed, sitting alone at lunch and walking into school alone. So seriously, go ahead, my life cant get any worse right now, so-" Anastaisa said.

"Ehmwagawd, seriously, stop the list, ok? I can over to talk, I want to know why you did what you did and what you think I did to deserve this! Ok? Is that too much to ask? I mean, I might have done the same thing, depending on who it was, and I know Harris is irrr-esitable! But really, I thought we were friends, so why would you do this to me? Ugh!" Alicia said angrily.

Anastasia sighed, ready to begin the story.


	7. explain this kiss

Disclaimer: I own anything and everything you have never ever heard of anywhere but here!

**LUNCH, TABLE 6**

" Well, it all started at the back to school Black and White Ball. Harris had been looking for you, and he ran into me. We were talking for a while, and you know, we had a moment. He kissed me, and I wasn't thinking, so I didn't pull back. Then, he slipped tongue, and I pulled back. I was really scared, but also kind of happy. He said he was going to break up with you the next day. I told him not to. He said he wouldn't, and I was glad. But when he called me Saturday morning, I was feeling a little unappreciated, so I agreed to let him take me out to dinner at slice of heaven to talk, because I figured in such a public place it wouldn't happen, but as you obviously know it did. We got to talking about what we had at the ball, and it happened again. He kissed me. And I didn't pull away this time when he did… that thing. I don't know why, but I didn't. I should've. I really, I mean really, really should've, but I couldn't. Some thing wouldn't let me. And then Kayla was having pizza with Derrick, and she saw, and yeah, I guess you know the rest of it. Oh, I'm so sorry! You were never anything but nice to me! I'm really, really, really sorry Alicia!", she said, near tears, " I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore, cause if someone did that to me, I wouldn't. I'm so sorry."

Alicia sighed. I mean, sure she had lied to her and kissed her ex-boyfriend, but still, Anastasia was a good friend otherwise. She listened to anyone when they had a problem. She was the only sane one in the Fabulous Five. Since she knew what it was like to be a LBR, she was careful not to let the others be too mean, and on top of that, she had amazing style. "Ok," she said finally, " you're on 3 day suspension, but you're still in. You will be eating with The Pretty Committee. I know, I'm sorry, but you need a punishment, and I don't want anyone to come up to me asking if there is a new open spot in TFF. Totes embarrassing. Got it? Good!"

Anastasia smiled and let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding in. "Leesha, I love you so much! I totes de-test the new lunch table, but its worth it! Thank you so fricking much babes!" She jumped up from her seat at the empty seat, and gave her a bear hug.

" Ok, I got it. You love me. Who doesn't? Well, I guess Harris doesn't, but he had been with me forever, and I need a new boyfriend. You have permission to date him, because I've had my eye on Josh Hotz for a while."

Anastasia giggled. It was just like Alicia to go after a boy who was taken by one of her ex-bff's. " Thanks! I'll call him now. Go back and eat your lunch, and call Josh over. Give me deets later, 'kay?"

Alicia nodded, and headed back to her table, only taking a detour to go talk to Josh.

**Lunch, table 14**

"Hey Josh, can I talk to you?" Alicia said sweetly.

Josh looked around the table at his friends, but they were all busy starring at Alicia's massive clavage. "Uh, sure, I guess." He said reluctantly.

Alicia offered his hand, and he took it.

"Joshie, I'm just going to come out and say this. Well, I like you. Ok? And I just broke up with my boyfriend, and I know you are going out with Massie, but I just can't help it. I'm so sorry. I just had to tell you." Alicia said, her voice shaky and her chocolate brown eyes starring shyly at the floor. To the untrained eye, it looked like she was holding back tears. Unfortunately for Josh, his eyes were as un-trained as they get, and being a teenage boy, he, like every other boy, wanted Alicia. He felt kind of bad liking Alicia secretly, because he had a girlfriend, but really, she had been acting all weird lately, and she never would hook up with him. He had been planning on breaking up with her sometime this weekend, he just hadn't gotten around to it. He sighed happily, and took her hands in his. She looked up at him slowly, as if to see if she had done something wrong. He stared into her big, brown eyes, and smiled.

"Don't be sorry," he mumbled, before leaning in to kiss her.

When they broke apart, Alicia stared into his eyes and said, " You promise me to break up with her right now? I can't go out with you till you do."

"Of course I will, promise." He said honestly.

**Lunch, table 18**

Massie saw Josh approaching and immediately re-glossed, using her favorite Cinnamon Bon Glossip Girl. He reached the table right as she was putting away the bottle.

"Hey, you!" She said.

"Hi. Listen, Mass, we need to talk." She nodded, ready to talk to him, while her friends leaned in to listen. "Alone." He added, staring right at her friends.

"Ok…" Massie said, unsurely.

They walked over to the vending machine.

"Mass, I'm breaking up with you."

"WHAT!?" Massie screamed. An eerie silence settled over the café.

Massie's face was bright red. " Why?" She demanded to know, " for who?"

"Because, you have been acting weird , and stiff, and I don't know why. I like Alicia, and she likes me. Ok? So that's why, ok? Good. Bye" Josh hurried away, to go find Alicia.

Massie scoweled. Alicia had just gotten herself into deep shit.


End file.
